Une nouvelle porte
by Sofia Du Ciar
Summary: Coraline Jones, trois ans après avoir échappé aux griffes de l'autre-mère, est une élève banale, bizutée et antisociale. Son seul ami du village n'est plus là, ses seuls rêves sont des cauchemars portant le terrible danger du passé. Sa vie, morne, banale, est chamboulée. Le puits est ouvert. Par qui? Wybie et Coraline y sont précipités, tombant dans un monde inconnu et dangereux..
1. Chapter 1

**"Coraline Jones Adventures "** **Yo ! J'ai eut une soudaine inspiration pour cette histoire qui m'a plus que fascinée !** **Première fic sur un film/livre, soyez indulgents, dites moi ce que vous en pensez, je ne suis certes ni Neil Gaiman ni Henry Selick ! Je suis juste un fan de plus ^^**

...

Assise sur ce châssis, poussant un petit soupir, elle fixe la lune, ses yeux humides et ses mains tremblantes. Elle avait fait ce rêve, une fois de plus, après des années d'oubli. Elle soupira, passant une main dans ses cheveux bleu, elle alla se préparer.

Enfilant son uniforme, sa jupe grise et sa chemise blanche, elle voyait le ciel s'éclaircir pour lui offrir un nouveau matin. Souriant à son reflet, elle enfila sa veste d'un jaune canari et ses bottines. Son reflet lui adressa un faible sourire, elle ne fut pas très convaincue par sa petite mine mais alla tout de même déjeuner.

Sa mère buvait un café en baillant, lui rappelant que ce soir c'était Halloween. Elle commenta qu'elle n'avait rien prévu de bien spécial , se jurant de passer la nuit sur son clavier. Une fois ses tartines englouties et son bol de lait avalé, elle embrassa son père qui se levait à peine, sa mère qui débarrassait en alla enfourcher son vélo pour aller en cours.

\- A ce soir ! Hurla-t-elle en descendant à toute vitesse vers les grandes grilles de la propriété.

Elle prit un virage serré, ses pneus dérapant dans le chemin de terre pour s'engager sur la route qui menait à la ville, sous la brume matinale.

A destination, elle mit pied à terre en soupirant. Les idiotes de sa classe riaient de la voir arriver à vélo. Cela l'ennuyait, elle ne comprenait pas pourquoi elle étai le sujet de moqueries de ces pimbêches... Elle avait, après tout, plus d'esprit qu'elles, elle le savait. Débloquant le pied de son vélo, verrouillant son cadenas autour de la roue arrière et du parking à vélos, elle ajusta son sac à dos sur son épaule pour rejoindre son lycée morose.

Elle sourit en remarquant les décorations pour Halloween, amusée de voir que tant fêtaient cette fête dans cette ville pleine de superstitions. Elle arriva en salle de classe avec ce large sourire, juste avant le professeur principal qui leur aboya aussitôt de s'asseoir.

Elle se glissa à sa place, ôtant sa veste jaune pour la poser sur son dossier, sortant son carnet à croquis en même temps que ses livres de cours.

Elle griffonna ainsi ce que baragouinait le professeur de langue et en parallèle dessina ce qui hantait ses pensées depuis des heures, depuis son réveil.

Cet être si attentionné qui l'avait sauvée une fois... Celui qui avait dans le silence le plus profonds fait naître confiance et gentillesse... Son carnet lui fut ôté des mains !

Elle leva aussitôt les yeux vers la blonde qui le lui avait arraché. L'interclasse avait sonné, Coraline n'avait rien entendu, trop absorbée par son portrait...

\- Rends moi ça, ordonna la jeune fille aux cheveux bleu, se levant, sourcils froncés.

\- Oh ! Miss Étrange se fâche ? Tu y tiens tant alors prends le !

Encadrée de trois gars riant comme des hyènes et de deux filles toutes aussi superficielles, la blonde n'avait rien à craindre.

Irritée, Coraline saisit son carnet , le tirant vivement. La blonde ria alors que l'un de ses camarades bousculait Coraline. Celle ci tituba en arrière, grognant de colère.

Elle voulut revenir à la charge mais deux colosses lui faisaient obstacle alors que blondie feuilletait avec négligence le carnet à croquis...

\- Ne t'avises pas de l'abîmer ! prévint Coraline avec colère.

\- Qui est-ce ? Ton ami imaginaire ? Gloussa l'une des fille en arrachant le dernier dessin pour le secouer sous son nez. Coraline gifla la fille, emportée par la colère.

Aussitôt, elle se retrouva à terre, maintenue par deux garçons.

\- T'as pas honte de frapper une camarade !

\- Camarade ? Elle ? Ne me fais pas rire ! Lâchez moi !

Avant que les garçons n'aient pût réagir, ils furent projetés à terre. Blondie et ses amies reculèrent, surprises. Coraline vit une main se tendre pour l'aider à se relever alors que celui qui l'avait aidée sifflait :

\- La prochaine fois, vous ne vous en tirerez pas avec un simple bleu.

Elle cligna des yeux à plusieurs reprises, surprise, le dessins lâché par la fille encore à terre...

\- W... Wybie ? Tu... Tu es revenu ? Fit-elle d'une petite voix.

\- Eh oui, ça fait longtemps, Caroline, sourit-il en l'aidant à se remettre sur ses pieds.

\- Son ami imaginaire, souffla l'amie de Blondie dont la joue était rouge.

\- Il existe ce gars, souffla Blondie, choquée.

Le professeur du cours suivant entra, sourcils froncés, irrité par le tapage. Il ordonna que tout soit expliqué. Wybie eut vite fait de raconter que deux garçons avaient agressé une élève.

Rouge de colère, le professeur jeta dehors les deux coupables et commença son cours par la présentation du nouvel élève. Il annonça, désignant Wybie qui était debout près de lui, sa carrure de sportif faisant baisser les yeux à toute la classe qui se plaisait à ennuyer Coraline :

\- Voici votre nouveau camarade, Wybie, ancien élève qui est revenu. Il revient d'un stage militaire de trois ans. Soyez plus aimables qu'avec mademoiselle Jones.

Il y eut un ricanement, Wybie lança un regard noir à celui qui avait ri.

\- Bon... Tu vas t'asseoir... lança le professeur.

\- Là, annonça Wybie en désignant le banc à droite de Coraline, vers le fond de la classe.

\- Y a déjà quelqu'un, lança un garçon, parlant de l'un des deux renvoyés.

\- Le changement ne l'attristera pas, sourit sombrement Wyblie en allant s'installer, jetant sur le côté le sac de l'élève.

...

...

.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey ! Long time ! Manque d'inspiration ! Dur dur de trouver un bon déclencheur xD** **So... Ma première fic de Coraline ! J'ai lu le livre, vu le films, mais ces personnages restent gravés dans ma petite tête !** **So, j'ai écrit XD J'espère que ça vous plait, laissez un petit mot pour dire quoi ^^**

Coraline, au parking de vélos, retirait le cadenas qui coinçait sa roue arrière avec lassitude. Elle ne se sentait pas assez bien pour pédaler jusque chez elle... Elle marcha donc sur la route bétonnée qui menait jusque ce petit chemin de terre qui grimpait la colline pour rejoindre la villa. Mr Bobo ( le Toqué ) , lui répétait chaque chaque matin que ce chemin était hanté et que cette présence effrayait ses souris qui refusaient de jouer leur nouvelle partition. Il en était navré mais Coraline ne partageait pas son chagrin. Les souris jouaient des airs trop mélancoliques depuis quelques mois et cela ne l'aidait pas à s'endormir après ses cauchemars. Elle quitta la route envahie par des voitures polluant et brava le chemin boueux alors que le soleil se perdait déjà au loin. La nuit se faisait de plus en plus longue, l'automne se faisait bien sentir.

Coraline s'arrêta, à quelques dizaines de mètres de la villa. Elle soupira, exaspérée. En elle bataillaient plusieurs sentiments : fuir en laissant son vélo là grimper sur ce vélo ou combattre pour finir à terre... Son esprit n'eut guère le temps de voter... Une voix railla :

-Hey!Caroline ! Tu viens jouer ?

\- Ksss... Comment peut-on confondre Coraline et Caroline, maugréa-t-elle en débloquant le pied de son vélo et en fixant les groupe de jeunes qui venait à se rencontre.

Ils étaient cinq, de son age, enfants du coin qui avaient été expulsés du lycée après avoir combattu avec la jeune fille et finit griffés de toutes part par un chat noir violent... Coraline ne remercierait jamais assez le chat d'être intervenu. Elle aurait perdu cette vulgaire bagarre sinon.

\- Je suis trop loin de votre intellec pour jouer avec vous, lança-t-elle alors qu'ils lui faisaient face, out sourire.

\- Normal, tu es folle, ria l'un.

\- Ou vous êtes stupides.

\- Assez parlé, donnes nous tout ce que tu as, on le prendra de toute façon alors évites l'humiliation.

\- Hmmm... Je ne pense pas. Je veux un carnet de croquis, fit-elle narquoise.

\- Tu vas...

Il fut coupé dans son élan, son bras resté tendu vers la jeune fille aux cheveux bleu qui avait levé les poings pour se défendre. Une main. Une main avait stoppé celle du garçon à quelques centimètres de la jeune fille. Celle-ci eut un petit sourire rassuré. Wyblie lui était de marbre, son visage exprimant une colère intense.

-Salut les gars, on se connaît, fit-il.

\- Qui t'es toi ?

\- Son pote, abruti, gronda Wyblie en repoussant le type qu'il tenait d'un geste du bras.

Coraline remarqua alors quelque chose plus loin. Ses sourcils se froncèrent, elle lança, sans prêter attention aux petite-frappes qui leurs faisaient face :

\- Wyblie... Le puits... Il est ouvert !

Le jeune garçon réagit au quart de tour, passant un bras devant la jeune fille pour l'écarter, son regard se posant soudain sur ce _fameux puits._

\- Il l'était ce matin ?

\- Non, j'en suis certaine, je le vois de ma fenêtre...

\- Elle ne pet pas être revenue.

-L'autre mère est coincée derrière la porte, lui rappela Coraline.

\- La main serait ressortie avec la clé ?

\- La main était en miettes...

\- Alors qui a ouvert le puits ? Les planches ont volé en éclats... Regardes ça !

Wyblie semblait plus inquiet qu'autre chose. Coraline sentait aussi sa panique grimper. Ainsi donc, ses cauchemars ne lui suffisaient pas, il fallait que le Destin ouvre ce puits de malheurs !

\- Hey les dingues ! Vous racontez quoi là ? Aboya l'un des jeunes.

\- On doit s'éloigner , lança Coraline d'une voix blanche, tremblante...

Elle avait un mauvais pressentiment, comme lorsqu'elle avait fait ce paris avec l'Autre-Mère, sachant que malgré et contre tout, les règles ne seraient pas appliquées... Comme lorsque l'Autre-Wyblie avait sourit en l'incitant à passer la porte sans lui... Elle le sentait mal. Très mal.

Le chat noir arriva, renforçant son sentiment, miaulant de façon stridente.

\- COURS WYBLIE ! VERS LA VILLA ! Hurla Coraline en obéissant à son propre ordre. Wyblie ne demanda pas son reste, lui aussi avait vu une chose gluante et sombre sortir lentement des tréfonds du puits pour ramper sur le sol ! VERS EUX !

Les voyous du village hurlèrent à la sorcellerie en fuyant vers la route bétonnée. Les bras visqueux se fichaient d'eux, ils voulaient des Enfants de l'Étrange ! Des enfants ayant survécu aux créatures de l'Autre-Monde ! Des âmes puissantes...

Coraline arriva au palier de la villa lorsque ses pieds quittèrent le sol. Avec un cri strident elle vit le sol s'éloigner ! La tête en bas, une main maintenant sa jupe d'uniforme, elle fut éloignée de la villa protégée par l'aura du chat, du Toqué et des Vieilles folles... Des Enfants de l'Étrange ayant vieilli...

Wyblie lança le chat noir sur Coraline. Le chat se réceptionna sur le pied de celle ci, mordant à pleine dents dans la matière visqueuse et solide qui maintenait prisonnière la cheville de la jeune fille.

\- Coraline ! Tiens bon !

\- Ne le suis pas ! Il t'aura ! Hurla la jeune fille alors que la chose se redirigeait ver le puits. Wyblie ne prêta aucunes attentions à ses dires, poursuivant dans une course effrénée le bras vif qui emmenait son amie vers on-ne-sait-où !

Coraline s'accrocha solidement, avec la force du désespoir, au rebord du puits, elle avait l'impression que sa jambe allait lui être arrachée... Elle gronda de colère, tentant de sortir de là... Wyblie plongea à terre, l'attrapant sous les épaules pour la tirer vers lui de toutes ses forces.

\- Lâches moi, tu vas tomber, grogna Coraline.

\- Non ! Tu... as... quad nous étions enfant... Tout fait seule !

\- Et alors ?

Elle sentait ses forces l'abandonner, ses bras céder.

\- Cette fois-ci, tu ne seras pas seule.

\- Idiot... On peut mourir de cette chute...

\- On m'a appris à ne plus être lâche à on stage militaire, ria-t-il.

Elle lâcha, ses paumes éraflées par le bois usé du rebords du puits. Wyblie ne la lâcha pas, tenant un instant avant d'être englouti par le puits, emporté par le corps de la jeune fille et la force surhumaine de cette chose...

Coraline prit le chat noir dans ses bras, ses yeux résolument fermés dans sa chute vertigineuse bien qu'elle sentit deux bras entourer ses épaules avant qu'elle ne sombre dans l'inconscience lorsque son dos entra en contact avec un sol dur et froid.


	3. Chapter 3

_**Merci pour les reviews ! Oui, j'ai des idées mais trop de fictions à poursuivre XD**_ _**Lâchez un com's avec votre avis ! Si c'est naze de chez naze, vous saurez excuser mon écriture xD**_ _**Enjoy and BONNES FÊTES ! 3 #Sofia**_

Son lit était humide, flasque et puant. Elle grogna, incapable d'expliquer pourquoi ses draps ne la couvraient pas. Elle sentait qu'on la secouait par les épaules...Sûrement sa mère qui voulait qu'elle se réveille pour aller en cours. Elle lui grogna de la laisser dormir malgré l'inconfort de sa situation.

Un coups de griffe à la main la rappela à l'ordre. Coraline ouvrit brusquement les yeux, frottant sa main douloureuse. Elle croisa, à quelques centimètres du sien, le regard de Wyblie. Elle y lisait soulagement et colère.

\- Que...

\- Tu as oublié, Caroline ? fit-il en l'aidant à se relever.

\- Non... J'aurai aimé pouvoir... Où sommes-nous ?

Ils étaient dans une sombre forêt aux arbres nus dont les branches semblaient guetter l'occasion idéale pour les saisir. Wyblie avait repris connaissance en premier mais n'avait pas osé s'aventurer trop loin de son amie, de peur de la voir disparaître.

\- Une forêt. Il y a peut être un moyen de grimper jusque là haut, fit-il en pointant le ciel du doigt. Coraline leva les yeux et cit que la lune ici était remplacée par un trou et ce trou leur renvoyait un ciel étoilé. Le ciel de ce monde était sombre, dépourvu d'étoiles ou de lune. Une simple toile obscure.

\- Il faut toujours que ça nous arrive ce genre d'embrouilles, grogna la jeune fille en époussetant sa jupe sale.

\- Il faut dire aussi que vous êtes des enfants de l'Etrange et qu'il y en a peu à la surface, notifia le chat de sa voix claire et traînante.

\- Pouah ! Trois ans que je n'avais pas entendue cette voix ! Ça fait bizarre, ria Coraline en cueillant le chat noir dans ses bras.

\- Je ne pouvais pas te parler mais je suis resté à es côtés, petite humaine, lui rappela le chat en se léchant les pattes.

\- Oui, je ne peux pas oublier ce détail, sourit-elle.

Wyblie fut amusé par cet échange qui semblait presque naturel pour son amie. Il lança un regard à un sentier qui s'engouffrait dans la forêt et dit :

\- Bon, autant aller voir à qui nous avons à faire.

Coraline lui emboîta le pas sur ce sentier boueux. Le chat avait le poil hérissé, il était aussi tendu que lorsque Coraline l'avait jeté contre l'Autre-mère.

\- Je t'avais dit de me lâcher, Wyblie, fit Coraline alors qu'ils marchaient.

\- Plutôt mourir. On ne sait même pas à quoi nous attendre.

\- En tout cas,a on tombera forcément sur la main ou ses restes.

\- Pas si la créature de cette dimension a décidé de s'en débarasser.

\- Pourquoi se donner cette peine ?

\- Question de principes. Ce n'était pas le territoire de la mangeuse d'enfants.

\- Bah, ces créatures sont peut être solidaires pour certaines choses.

\- Je ne connais aucun être qui soit solidaire quant il s'agit de nourriture.

\- Parce que tu ne connais que des radins , vas !

\- Impossible ! Toi aussi tu es radine alors ?

\- Seulement avec mes ennemis ! Ahaha !

\- Et moi je suis..

\- Mon ami, voyons ! Tu en doutais ?

\- Pauvre petit humain, railla le chat.

\- Bon ça va, je viens de revenir aussi, grogna Wyblie, mécontent de se faire ridiculiser par un chat.

\- Tu es pourtant le seul humain à ondes positives à tourner autour de miss Jones, miaula le chat avec nonchalance.

\- Mouais.. J'avais remarqué, soupira Wyblie dont les souvenirs de la matinée revenaient hanter.

\- Tiens, on voit le bout de cette forêt lugubre, fit Coraline pleine d'entrain, souriant soudain.

\- On verra si c'est positif ou négatif pour nous, fit le chat en quittant ses bras pour sauter à terre et rejoindre l'orée de la forêt en quelques bonds. Wyblie avait un brasdevan Coraline pour l'empêcher de faire toutes folies et ils approchèrent doucement de l'entrée de la forêt.

Il furent aussitôt envahis par une odeur acre et métallique alors que devant eux s'étendait un lande sauvage battue par les vents.

\- C'est quoi cette odeur, grogna Coraline en portant son avant bras devant son nez.

\- Rien de bon... Coraline, si je te dis de courir, tu cours, pigé ?

\- Que... Quoi ? Pourquoi ?

\- C'est dangereux... Très dangereux. Il faut que l'on s'abrite, pour quelques heures au moins... Tu vois la cabane là bas ?

Elle lança son regard marron vers une cabane désolée qui se démarquait sur l'horizon, plantée au milieu de la lande. Elle était sur un périmètre de terre grise, semblant peu naturelle. Coraline hocha la tête.

\- Tu vas courir vers cette cabane avec le chat. Si je suis attrapé, ne te retournes pas.

\- Pourquoi tu dis ça ? Paniqua la jeune fille aux cheveux bleu.

\- Parce que c'est un lie imaginaire, crée par un égaré qui comme nous devait survivre en ce lieu hostile, fit le chat.

\- Pourquoi tu dis que tu vas te faire attraper, angoissa Coraline sans prêter attention à l'information du chat

\- Parce que les arbres derrière nous bougent, fit Wyblie d'une voix blanche en la poussant vers la lande. COURS !

Coraline n'hésita pas, elle saisit la main de son ami, l'entraînant avec elle malgré ses jurons et s'élança en courant à travers la lande accidentée. Le chat était déjà près de la cabane à attendre en se léchant les pattes.

Un branchage balaya la lande, manquant de faucher les deux jeunes gens qui durent plonger à terre pour esquiver. Coraline siffla que l'Aure ère était plus cool niveau règles de jeu. Cette remarque fit rire son ami.

Un autre branchage s'abattit sur le sol, entre eux, les forçant à se lâcher. Wyblie ne pouvait se concentrer sur sa course, trop occupé à voir si son amie arrivait à suivre le rythme.

Il sentit un branchage lui frôler le sommet du crâne, ce qui le fit frissonner d'horreur, se disant qu'il aurait pût être décapité...

Coraline, dans un dernier effort, plongea, arrivant dans le périmètre de la cabane dans une roulade peu élégante sous le regard amusé du chat. Wyblie poussa un soupir soulagé en la voyant en sûreté et d'un bond, il tua la distance qui le séparait de la fameuse cabane. L'armée l'avait bien formé, se dit Coraline admirative.


End file.
